Would You Rather
by Tears-For-Fears
Summary: SME decides to play a game... JudeSpeed.
1. Wanna Play A Game?

**A/N: Ok, this fic was originally on an IS forum, but I decided to post it here as well. Most of it centers on Jude and the members of SME playing a game called would you rather, and Jude and Speed's relationship forming from that. I already have the first few chapters written; just tell me if you want me to post them.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

Chapter 1: Wanna Play A Game?

Looking out the window wearily, Jude rested her chin in her ands as she watched yet another city pass by. Soon enough, she'd be relaxing by the beach. It was already a little into her second summer tour, and despite her efforts, she still hadn't been able to convince Tommy to come with her. Shaking the thought from her mind, she got up and walked towards the back of the bus where her band was waiting. She found them lying around the room, looking just as bored as she was. She walked in. "He guys," she greeted in a tired tone. They looked up.

"Hey red," Replied Speed. Jude sighed, taking a seat on one of the beds. "Man, only 2 weeks into the tour and already we've run out of things to do. You'd think one of us would've thought ahead." He looked pointedly at Jude.

"What are you looking at me for? It's not my fault you can't go 2 seconds without having something to do. Besides, you should've packed for yourself." Speed raised his eyebrows.

"Did you?" Jude looked at him for a few seconds before sighing.

"No. I guess I shouldn't be one to talk." She fell back dramatically onto the bed. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Jude sat back up and looked at the guys. "Well, at least we'll be at the beach soon. We just need to kill a few hours. Anyone wanna play a game?" Speed's head suddenly shot up, a smile slowly coming over his face.

"How about would you rather?" Jude furrowed her brow from confusion while Wally and Kyle slowly got up, huge grins on their faces. Jude looked over at them for a second, and then back at Speed.

"'would you rather'?"

**A/N: There you go. Please R&R to tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Get Used To It

**A/N: Bare with me, this is probably gonna be a little short. I suck at long chapters. Blame the writer's block.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

Chapter 2: Get Used To It

Speed nodded, getting up from his chair and taking a seat on the floor across from Jude. "Yeah, it's an awesome game. Just try it out." Jude still looked unsure.

"This won't result in me having to make out with anyone, will it?" Jude asked, thinking back to the truth or dare incident during her first tour when she had been caught, by Jamie, in a lip lock with Wally due to a dare. Speed shrugged.

"You're the one who picked dare, not me. Besides, he forgave you, didn't he?" Jude glared at him.

"No thanks to any of you!" Speed sighed, shaking his head.

"Red, just trust us, ok? I promise this will not require you to do anything like that. All you have to do is answer questions. Watch." He gestured for Jude to take a seat across from him. She did so as well as Wally and Kyle, and Speed cleared his throat. "Ok. Kyle, would you rather... jump into a tank full of sharks, or... perform on stage naked?" Jude's jaw dropped.

"What! Are you flippin' kidding me?" But seeing that she was the only one that seemed to be shocked by his question, Jude quickly bit her tongue and sat back down. Wally shook his head, putting a hand on Jude's shoulder.

"Red, that's basically how all the questions in the game are. You'd better get used to it... and also, you might want to think of some of your own." Jude gave him an 'are you serious?' look, and he just shrugged. Speed shook his head.

"Anyway. So, what'll it be?" He turned to Kyle, who looked thoughtful. 

"Definitely...the second one. Being dropped into a pool of sharks is so not worth it. Besides, it's not like I'd be the first person to ever perform on stage without clothes." Speed and Jude turned to face Wally, Jude quickly mouthing the word "Ok" while turning her head.

"Ok. Wally, your turn." Wally grinned.

"Alright. Jude," Jude looked up, afraid of what he was gonna say. "Would you rather..."

**A/N: R&R for more.**


	3. My Turn

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

Chapter 3: My Turn

"Would you rather... be stuck in a room full of people who are exactly like you, or..." Jude bit her lip. _Anything would be better than that,_ she thought. "Dress like Eden for 2 months?" Jude shuddered at the thought. _I stand corrected. Well, sit._ She bit her lip.

"Do I get to hide in a dark corner until the 2 months is over?" He shook his head.

"Nope. Out there for everyone to see." Jude had a disgusted look on his face.

"OK, OK, I'll take the first one. I'd choose clones over Barbie dolls any day." Speed laughed. "OK, who's next?" She asked, looking around. Their gazes all seemed to be focused on her.

"You are. You're next in the circle," pointed out Speed. Jude gulped.

"Great. OK, let me think." They waited for a minute while Jude thought of a question. "OK, I got one. Speed, would you rather... be locked in a cage full of tigers, or...marry an elephant?" Speed laughed at his choices.

"Nice, Harrison. Real nice. Umm, I'd have to say marry an elephant. At least then I wouldn't get eaten." Jude let out a small laugh.

"Yeah. Same here. OK, Kyle, your turn."

"Alright, Wally. Would you rather eat a squirrel, or... become a monk?" Wally's eyes widened.

"Eat a squirrel," He said without a second thought.

"Yup," Agreed Speed.

"Same here." Jude laughed and shook her head. "Alright man, your turn," Wally said to Speed, who was grinning.

"OK. Let's see...Jude."

**A/N: R&R.**


	4. Revelation

**A/N: Here's the next post!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

Chapter 4: Revelation

A surge of warmth enveloped Jude when Speed said her name, and she could feel her stomach doing flops. _Huh, that's weird,_ she thought. _I usually only do that when I'm sick...or when I'm with Tommy or Jamie! But that's stupid. I can't like Speed...can I? _She was too rapped up in her thoughts to notice that Speed had already asked her, and was now waving his hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Jude, hellooooooo." She swatted his hand away, giving him a deadly glare.

"What?" Speed backed up, a smirk on his face.

"Good, you're back on planet Earth. I was asking you what you would rather do." Jude raised an eyebrow.

"What are my choices?" Speed paused.

"Either... make out with Quincy, 2 hours, tongue and all, or then be shoved off a cliff, or..." Jude's face had gone from a pale shade of white to bright pink in a matter of seconds.

"Or?" She asked quickly. Speed grinned, loving torturing her like this.

"Or...go on the greatest, most amazing tour of your life and then afterwards not remember any of it?" Jude's jaw dropped, giving Speed a kind of are you kidding me?' look. She cocked her head to the side.

"Speed, were you ever dropped on your head as a child?" Speed gave her an arrogant smile, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Many times, my sweet," he said in a low tone. Jude couldn't help but laugh. He was charming, even if he was a bit odd. "So, which will it be?" Jude shook her head.

"No brainer, second one. A couple kisses with Quincy is so not worth getting pushed off a cliff... Besides, he'd probably make me forget them anyway," She muttered. Speed gave her a sympathetic look.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jude looked up and smiled, but shook her head.

"You're sweet, but no thanks. I'm all talked out for right now. OK, who's next?"

"That would be me," Said Wally. Jude stole one last glance at Speed. _Could I really be falling for him?_

** A/N: R&R.**


	5. Make Up Your Mind

**A/N: Ok, alot of you have been complaining about the shortness, and I just have to say, I suck at long chapters. This is set up the way it is for a reason. **

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

Chapter 5: Make Up Your Mind

Jude was so wrapped up in her thoughts; she didn't hear Wally's next set of questions. The only thing she paid any attention to was Speed. _This doesn't make sense,_ she thought. _I've known Speed like my whole life. I mean, me and Kat used to make fun of him when we were kids, and now... I'm falling in love with him? Man, hormones are screwed up._ She groaned, dropping her head into her arms, causing Speed, Wally, and Kyle all to look over at her. "Uhhh, Jude?" asked Kyle. She looked up. "What are you doing?" She looked around, her face turning red as she remembered where she was.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I just, uh, spaced out again. Sorry." He shook his head.

"Fine, but it's your turn." Jude gave him a half-smile, still slightly embarrassed.

"Right. Ok...Speed. Would you rather...walk through a pit of glass, or a pit of snakes?"

"Hmmmm..." Speed stroked his chin and furrowed his brow, as if actually taking this question seriously. "Are they _poisonous_ snakes?" Jude raised an eyebrow.

"They're just...snakes." He nodded.

"I see. Then...hmmm..." Jude became irritated.

"Just, pick! Are you trying to take as long as possible just to annoy me?" He grinned.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do." Jude looked into his arrogant, almost gloating eyes, and to her surprise, found herself getting lost in them. At least, until the other 2 guys snapped them out of their moment.

"Hey, guys, we're here!"

**A/N: R&R.**


	6. Pointless Arguments and Chinese Food

**A/N: 'Kay, this fic was definitely due for a comeback, so here it is! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I just distort.**

**Chapter 6: Pointless Arguments.**

The restless members of Speiderman Mind Explosion restlessly exited the bus to behold a stunning view of the beach at sunset. Their producer and part-time friend Tom Quincy had often chastised them about their energy and had told them on multiple accounts that they should learn to contain it. He had forgotten to regard that they were teenagers first and musicians second. So, desperate to rid themselves of excess energy, the four flew out of the tour bus fast as their bodies would allow them. They fell naturally and wordlessly into a race to the ends of the beach, which became a race between Speed and Jude only, until even they fell exhausted and dropped to their knees; simultaneously, of course.

"I win," were the first worlds spoken, if only to deaf ears. Speed had said it knowing there had been no real winner, but hoping to flaunt his false victory to Jude and work her into an argument, as their ritual always went. She was much too transfixed on what was before her to cooperate.

"It's beautiful," She sighed to him. He gave her an odd look until he realized what she was talking about. He followed her gaze to stare at the same explosion of color in the evening sky, outwardly rolling his eyes at her femininity but inwardly fazed by its beauty. By now Kyle and Wally had caught up.

"Dude, are we still playing?" Asked Kyle, not noticing Jude's near-catatonia. He sat down in the sand right where he had been standing.

"Yeah," Continued Wally, sitting in the sand as well. "'Cuz you still have to answer Jude's question."

"Snakes," Speed answered without hesitation, still staring out at the sky.

"Took you long enough," Muttered Jude, transfixed on the same sight.

"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough, princess." Speed grinned. He had achieved his argument.

"Just shut up and ask your question." He rolled his eyes. She just _had _to go and wreck all the fun, didn't she?

"It isn't my turn."

"Well, it isn't mine."

"I never said it was." He was beginning to get annoyed with her.

"But you implied it was."

"_When?_" He yelled, not understanding her logic. "_When _did I _ever _imply that it was _your turn?_" She scoffed.

"Just now!"

"Well, one of us must not have been listening, because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Why do you have to be so immature?"

"Excuse me? _I'm _immature? I'm not the one putting words in people's mouths!"

"I did not put words in your mouth!" Speed groaned. He enjoyed the playful aspect of their fighting, but this was ridiculous. Usually he rather enjoyed Jude's company, but in some instances, like this one, she was intolerable.

"You know what? I don't need this. I really don't. Kyle, it's your turn." He tossed a harsh glare at Jude and sat down on the other side of Kyle and Wally.

"So," Began Kyle. "Wally. Would you rather listen to more of their fighting, or be shot out of a cannon into a rocky pit at the bottom of this ocean?" Wally gave the question some thought.

"You know what? I don't know." He continued thinking. "But if I really had to pick…I think I'd say they second one."

"Yeah, me too," Agreed Kyle. "I'm going to get dinner. There's leftover Chinese on the bus." And with that, he stood, walking away only to be followed by Wally, leaving Speed and Jude alone together. Speed sighed.

"You know, the dudes have a point." Jude raised an eyebrow, turning slightly towards him. "We really need to stop fighting like this."

"I thought you liked fighting."

"I do. When it isn't serious. When it is it's no fun, 'cuz we get mad at each other. And what kind of band mates are we if we're always mad at each other?" Jude tried her hardest not to swoon at how adorable Speed was while making his speech. She succeeded, but just barely.

"I don't know." She honestly didn't. She just assumed they would always be meaningless arguments and would be resolved in a few days. She never thought about them affecting the band. And maybe they never would, but either way Jude didn't want to take the risk. She opened her mouth to speak just and Wally and Kyle appeared close by, carrying dinner.

"'Kay dudes. Are you done with your war, or is one of you still alive?" Jude laughed.

"We're done, we're done. Okay Speed, now it really is your turn." Speed nodded.

"I know, I know." He carefully crafted his next question, just as he had with the questions before it. "Would you rather…"

**A/N: Hope you liked as much as the other chapters. A new one will be coming soon if you review!**


End file.
